Sara Reid daughter of Freddy
by shadowcat ninja
Summary: Reid has these dreams of a man, A man with claws but she feel like she knows him is he good is he bad. Why cant she remember
1. Chapter 1

Spencer daughter of Freddy Krougar

Reid's Pov

*These dreams started happening again. They used to happen when I was a little girl. This weird man keeps saying "Daddy here, he's always for his little nightmare." I've tried asking my mother about them, but she always gets this scared look in her eyes' and her episodes would get worse.*

"Hey Reid are you ok?"Said J.J who's like a big sister to me.

"Yea J.J I'm fine." *Some times J.J can be a bit smothering.*

"Yea sure pretty girl you look a bit paler then usually." ask Derek who loves to teas his baby sister. Ugh!?

"Yes you guys I'm fine, if I don't feel ok I'll tell you guys then go home K?"

*My team means well especially Hotch and Rossi, ever since I found out both of them have been my secret valentines ever since I started working with them. When I would get expensive roses or cards, I would look around and see who sent them, Rossi and Hotch would blush and look away. I know it's crazy, but I'm falling for both of them.*

"Guys we have a chase." said J.J bringing Reid out of her train of thought

Normal Pov

*In the meeting room*

"All right my lovely's this chase is crazy." explained Phenelope.

"An how is this one different from any other chase baby girl?" ask Derek

"Well my chocolate-thunder, this guy is one sick puppy." Said Phenelope

"How bad is it Phen?" ask J.J

Well let's just say I'm glad I'm a redhead now." Sacredly said Phenelope

"Why" everyone

"Well young women age 20-29 have been found dead in Las Vegas, now if you look at them, they are all wearing a dark knee length purple dress, all have chestnut brown hair to their shoulders and brown eyes." Explained Phenelope

"Was there any sexual abuse?" ask Emily

"Yes they were all rapped, then stabbed to death through the heart, he carved a broken heart on their chest." sadly explained Phen

"Wheels up in ten." Said Hotch

*In the Jet*

"So all women are young, they have brown hair an eyes, they were brilliant in certain subjects." Said J.J

"Reid I think you should sit this one out." said Hotch

"What, why?!"


	2. Daddy's coming back with some friends

"You fit the unsubs' taste, you were borne in las Vegase, you have brown hair an eyes and most of all you really are a genius." Explained Emily

"We can't afford to lose an important part of our team." Said Rossi blushing a bit

"Rossi's right, we can't afford to lose you Reid." Said Hotch

"Mmmmmm…fine but, what if I stay inside the police station." ask Reid

"Fine, but someone has to stay with you, we don't know if you're the unsubs' main target, so your not allowed to be alone Reid." Said Hotch

Ok, but please don't treat me like I'm helpless please." said Reid giving Rossi and Hotch puppy dog eyes

O-ok, R-Reid." said Hotch

"Anyway, who's staying with Reid." Asked Emily

"I'll do it." said Hotch and Rossi

"O-k, I think I'll stay with Reid." Said J.J

"Fine." said again Hotch an Rossi glaring at each other

Derek's POV

*Man Rossi an Hotch been real protective over Reid, I know she's the youngest an all, but the look in their eyes, I don't like it one bit.*

"Hey Hotch can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What is it Morgan?" asked Hotch

"What's with you an Rossi lately man?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Morgan." Said Hotch

"Really, cause I've been noticing the looks, you an Rossi been giving Reid."

"I have no idea what your implying Morgan." Hotch said nervously

[Some where were dreams are real]

Freddy's POV

"So they think they can keep me and my little girl separated hu. Well they got another thing coming cause Freddy's back baby an I an't going allow!"

"Jesus chrise Freddy we heard you already." Said Chucky

"Now Chucky, Freddy's' just excited that he's going to see his little girl again." said Tiffany

"Yea yea, I get it Tiff, but dose he have to yell about it so fuck in much?" asked Chucky

"I do not yell al the time!"

"Ummm yea you do uncle Freddy." said Glen/Glenda

"See even my boy sees' it." Said Chucky

"You mean your girl sees' it." Asked Tiffany

"No, I mean my boy!" yelled Chucky

"I say girl!" Yelled Tiffany

"Can you two stop, it's driving me crazy!" yelled Glen/Glenda


End file.
